


South Korean Valentine's Day Cake

by yuzuruhanyutrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, First Time, Fluff, Inappropriate use of food, Kissing, Love-Making, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Rimming, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Gift, cock riding, set during PyeongChang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 05:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/pseuds/yuzuruhanyutrash
Summary: "We're staying in the same building" Nathan pointed at their surroundings, desperately trying to make conversation.Yuzuru nodded and his eyes caught sight of a small package in Nathan's left hand.The American noticed it, and tried to explain himself."It’s the 14th of February. I heard on TV that you were arriving today, so I thought... I mean… I got you something, that’s it!"





	South Korean Valentine's Day Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise bitc*es, look who’s back! Yer Friendly Neighborhood SMUT DEALER™!!  
> Sorry it took me so much time, this isn’t even the fanfic I was talking about last time.  
> This is a sequel to [”Congratulations For Your Lutz”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12495820), so please, read that one first for a better experience!  
> Anyway, the Olympic Games are coming, and we’ll all need cake to survive them…  
> Just be good kids and don’t waste it like these two ;)

“...This is the captain speaking. We will be landing at Incheon airport, Seoul, in approximately fifteen minutes. The temperature outside is 6°C and the sky is clear..."  
The flight captain repeated his message in both Korean and Japanese, announcing the passengers that it was time to fasten their seatbelts.  
Yuzuru looked outside the window, the fatigue of the long flight from Toronto already catching up to him.  
He was finally landing in South Korea, only another trip by car separating him from his final destination:  
PyeongChang.  
Where everything was at stake.  
His second Olympic Games, and he was going into them as reigning Olympic champion and World champion.  
But while he was still up in the air, the pressure of history couldn't reach him.  
He already had too much to think about: official training the next day, the first Men's event in only two days...  
Staying in Canada till the last minute had been good for both his physical and mental health, but he still felt like he had to catch up with the other skaters.  
They had weeks to get used to the environment...  
Yuzuru closed his eyes, whishing he could open them only once at the Olympic village.  
It was going to be a long day.

As if fourteen hours on a plane weren't enough, Yuzuru was forced to sit in the car for five more hours.  
Most of the time he had been half asleep or glancing at the road's surroundings, fascinated by the drastic contrast between the modernity of the city center and the rural parts right outside of it.  
He was going to arrive at the Olympic village during dinner time, in order to avoid too much clamor with the media who already wanted to tear him down with their questions.  
He had read all the reports, all the bookmaker's predictions and such...  
He was set to win a mere silver, in their judgment.  
He needed to prove them wrong.  
A linger sentiment of anger and frustration tensed his muscles.  
He wanted to be on the ice; he wanted to unleash all his regrets and pain with each jump, each spin, each step; he wanted to show the world that all those days spent away from training still amounted to something.  
But first he needed to eat, take a good shower and rest.  
His body was in dire need of a release from all those dark thoughts clouding his mind.

It was 10PM but he still couldn’t sleep.  
He tried to lay on the bed and close his eyes but he kept moving and moving, unable to shut down his brain.  
Wanting to put all this energy to good use, he got up and sat at the small, round table on the corner of his room, going through his old notebooks.  
He looked at his comments on his old competitions, all his mistakes written down clearly on those once blank pages.  
Sochi 2014, his world record score for the Short Program and then the list of mistakes in his Free Skating.  
It was still painful, four years later.  
His fingers brushed over his red marks on the opening quadruple Salchow and he sighed.  
This year, there was no room for mistakes, nor regrets.  
He had just put the notebook down when, as he was picking up the next one, he heard two knocks on his door.  
He stood up and immediately went to open it, thinking it would be his coach, or Kikuchi...  
But in front of him was standing Nathan, a shy smile mixed with a worried expression on his face.  
"Hi" he greeted him.  
"H-hi Yuzu. You're finally here..."  
A moment of silence, only their breaths could be heard in the corridor.  
"We're staying in the same building" Nathan pointed at their surroundings, desperately trying to make conversation.  
Yuzuru nodded and his eyes caught sight of a small package in Nathan's left hand.  
The American noticed it, and tried to explain himself.  
"It’s the 14th of February. I heard on TV that you were arriving today, so I thought... I mean… I got you something, that’s it!"  
He handled him the box and exhaled quickly, as if he had just withstood the greatest of efforts.  
Yuzuru leaned against the door frame and loosened the red ribbons tied over the envelope.  
"Careful" he heard Nathan say.  
When the box was finally open Yuzuru was genuinely surprised, and he couldn't help but smile.  
Inside there was a small cake, covered in whipped cream and strawberries.

Yuzuru couldn't remember if he had actually invited the American in or not, but now they were both sitting at the small table, eating the cake.  
The base was made of chocolate and there were little pieces of strawberries mixed in the ganache.  
It was very good and very light, and Yuzuru was eating it with gusto.  
Nathan was smiling all the time.  
How could he not, when in front of him there was a Yuzuru so different from the one he was used to see on the ice?  
He was taking big bits of cake and opening his whole mouth to eat them, chewing visibly and muttering how delicious it was.  
"Was it a tiring journey?" he kept trying to have some more conversation, for he didn’t want to leave the room already.  
Yuzuru nodded and finished his last piece, putting down his spoon with satisfaction.  
"Was it good?" he asked.  
"Delicious!" said Yuzuru, trying to lick away all the crumbles from the sides of his mouth.  
Nathan saw every movement and held his breath.  
That tongue...  
He remembered its taste; he remembered how it felt to kiss those lips; he remembered the moments they shared at Rostelecom Cup...  
His silly idea of complimenting his rival on his newly acquired jump.  
He wanted to feel those feelings again.  
For too long he had denied his mind to even dwell on that night.  
Pretending that nothing had happened and moving on, but his body knew what the other felt like.  
Tactile memory isn't so easily removed, that was something he learned the hard way.  
When all the interviewers kept asking him “How does it feels to compete without the best skater in the world?” and he had to shrug, put on a smile and say that it just wasn't the same...  
It wasn't, that was obvious.  
But now they were alone together, again, after all that time.  
Was it foolish to simply hope?  
"You still have cream on your upper lip" he pointed at it, hating himself for not having the courage to do like in the movies, where the man kisses away the cappuccino from the woman's lips...  
Yuzuru smiled and thanked him, cleaning himself and then looking back at the cake.  
He reached for it with his arm and took some cream with his finger.  
It was his own gift, no one was going to tell him what to do with it.  
He moved closer to Nathan and placed that finger on his mouth.  
Nathan laughed nervously at the sudden closure between them and at Yuzuru's bizarre behavior.  
"You have it too!"  
And before he could even realize it, Yuzuru was kissing him.  
It was only a small peck, opening his mouth enough to catch the cream he had spread on the other's lips.  
He giggled and brought the cake nearer them, offering revenge to his guest on a literal silver plate.  
He was doing it because he remembered that night too.  
He remembered sweat covering their bodies, as Nathan's hand was working on both of them.  
His body remembered it and it needed more.  
He needed that pleasure so much bigger than what a well-baked chocolate cake could ever give him.  
But Nathan's hand didn't go to the twirls of whipped cream; it moved to Yuzuru's side, as his lips looked out for the other's mouth.  
His fingers were brushing the clothes' fabric in feathery touches, and then gripping, groping, leaving faint marks, begging for proximity between the two bodies.  
He stood up, and Yuzuru with him, caught in the heat of their kiss.  
His hands were reaching behind Yuzuru’s back, revamping the memory of how it felt to hold that boy in his arms.  
And Yuzuru was doing just the same, grabbing his butt to pull him closer, while silently moving to the wall right behind them.  
When the Japanese broke their kiss, Nathan still found it hard to breath, with that tongue swirling on his neck lasciviously.  
Slender fingers were gripping his sweatpants' elastic band and putting it down.  
He knew that Yuzuru was definitely much more skilled than he was at doing this, so he relaxed against the wall and let him do what he knew he had to do.  
His cock sprung free from his boxers and he felt blood rushing to his lower body to keep it erected for as long as he needed.  
Yuzuru started licking it, from its base to the tip, happily, like a kid with a lollipop.  
For how long had he wanted this?  
How many nights had he laid awake in his bed, masturbating to the thought of that tongue sliding on his length? Of those lips wrapped around him?  
His legs trembled, threatening him to give up already.  
He choked his own moans to this never experienced pleasure.  
Then Yuzuru put his hand on it, stroking it lazily, a smirk on his face.  
He reached for the table and took some more cream on his fingers.  
It didn't matter that the cake didn't look nice and perfect anymore, as he was spreading it over Nathan's cock.  
"W-what...?"  
He took it in his mouth again, licking it all clean with closed eyes and satisfied moans.  
"Told you..." Yuzuru said, with his fingers in the dessert again.  
"Cake was delicious!"  
Nathan laughed at the comment.  
His cock was covered in whipped cream and Yuzuru was removing every trace of it.  
Sucking his tip while licking right under his glans, and then tracing his veins and his foreskin...  
Creating a new, dirty way of eating such a lovely treat.  
He wasn’t mad that the cake was ruined, but he had to do something to stop him or he was going to come already.  
"Can I-"  
Yuzuru looked at him with curiosity.  
"Can I have some cake too?" he tentatively asked.  
Yuzuru stood up and Nathan quickly pushed him on the table, having him sit there while moving away the plate.  
He had him lay down on his back, took off his pajama pants and underwear, and then he put his legs over his shoulder, as he knelt down.  
Yuzuru felt hot breath over his asshole and then some tentative laps.  
It was Nathan’s first time at rimming, but he tried to face it with confidence.  
He kept moving his tongue, pleasured to hear soft moans in response to his ministrations.  
He pushed it inside and then started licking in a circular motion, while his hands were spreading Yuzuru's buttcheeks more open.  
He smiled, as his fingers reached for the dessert, stealing cream like the other had already done.  
He spread it over the rim of muscles and eat it, the two flavors utterly different but weirdly well mixed together.  
“You were right, it truly is delicious” he muttered softly, as he was kissing Yuzuru’s thighs.  
He took another glance at the cake, going for one of the strawberries on top of it.  
He pressed it against Yuzuru’s shivering skin, unprepared for the sudden cold touch.  
Without even noticing it, he had already smashed it and its juice was dripping all over Yuzuru’s asshole.  
Nathan went to drink it all, vigorously sucking it away.  
His spiky hair were brushing against Yuzuru’s thighs, so the Japanese moved them away with his hand.  
“I really miss your curls” he said softly.  
Nathan chuckled and pushed his tongue inside again, looking directly into Yuzuru’s eyes, knocking down a couple of notebook on his quest to lift his shirt and play with his nipples.  
Yuzuru moved up long enough to remove it entirely, leaving him free to roam his hands over his bare chest.  
He wasn’t sure if he was doing a good work, so he stopped, took a couple of breaths and asked:  
“Do you have-“  
He hadn’t even finished his sentence when Yuzuru pointed at the bag next to the chair where he was sitting just ten minutes before.  
Nathan plunged his hand inside of it, moving stuff away while looking for a lube bottle.  
“There it is” he exclaimed with a big smile.  
Yuzuru spread his legs wider in anticipation, his hole wet and sticky of strawberry juice.  
“I want you” he moaned.  
Nathan poured the liquid on his fingers and on his lover’s entrance.  
“Give me time” he chuckled again, as his digits went to press on the loosened ring of muscles.  
They went in smoothly and he was rewarded by a long breath, as Yuzuru’s head fell against the wooden table.  
He kept working on it for a while, slower and then faster and then slower again.  
Yuzuru’s moans were getting louder and even if they pleased him, he didn’t want to risk people possibly hearing them.  
He grabbed the silver plate and took some cream on his finger.  
As one hand was moving inside Yuzuru’s asshole, the other one was reaching his mouth, feeding him some more cake.  
He saw him open his mouth wide and suck on his digits, eyes closed.  
He fed him bits of cake from time to time, while inserting more fingers between his legs.  
Yuzuru was breathing fast, licking Nathan’s hand clean and groaning, his hips trying to match the rhythm of the one moving inside of himself.  
“Good boy” Nathan founds himself to say, captivated by those half-closed eyes staring at him.  
Yuzuru’s smile was wide and full of pride.  
“I am good boy” he replied softly.  
Nathan moved one of his legs to the side and went down to kiss him.  
His tongue was pushing its way inside Yuzuru’s mouth as the same pace as his fingers.  
“Do you want to…?”  
“You?”  
Nathan nodded and moved his hand away from Yuzuru, fishing in his sweatpants’ pockets for the condom inside one of them.  
Yuzuru smiled when he saw him rip the small package, resting on his elbows and patiently waiting.  
“Here?” he asked.  
“Why not?” Nathan replied laughing “We even have cake!”  
He kicked off his shoes, socks and pants, and then he rolled the condom on his cock, making sure it wasn’t moving, while stroking it to full hardness again.  
His hand was trembling as he was lining himself with Yuzuru’s entrance.  
Nervousness and a tiny bit of fear washed over him and for a moment he contemplated the idea that maybe he wasn’t ready for this.  
But it was Valentine’s Day and he was in love, and the boy for whom he had gone all around PyeongChang to get a damned cake was sprawled over a table, waiting for him to move, naked and beautifully inviting…  
He inhaled and pushed his cock inside.  
After the initial panic, his mind started to calm down.  
He was in now, and it was tight and humid. At every slow thrust his length would brush against Yuzuru’s insides.  
He wasn’t sure of how he felt about it: it was very different from doing it with a girl, but it wasn’t unpleasant.  
Yuzuru, on the contrary, had his eyes shut and his lips slightly parted, basking in the pleasure of his lover’s movements.  
“Is… is this okay?” Nathan asked him.  
“Yes” he replied, his arm trying to bring the American closer.  
He bent down and Yuzuru stood up, meeting halfway for a bunch of heated kiss.  
Nathan could feel the muscles clenching his cock every time he’d touch Yuzuru’s nipples or he’d nib playfully on his lower lip.  
He saw a hand move and found his cheek covered in ganache, while Yuzuru was laughing.  
“Are you actually a five years old kid?” he asked him, smiling.  
Yuzuru didn’t answer, but kept kissing him and licking away the chocolate, giggling.  
Nathan pushed it inside faster, gaining a louder moan from the Japanese.  
It was no time for play, he wanted to make love to Yuzuru properly, to make him feel good and happy to be together with him.  
Still, he licked Yuzuru’s fingers when he gave him a bit of cake, smiling at his antics.  
Maybe this was what people would call ‘romantic love-making’?  
He thrusted deeper and tried to move his hips faster, trailing his hand over every inch of Yuzuru’s exposed skin.  
“Is this good?” he needed to know.  
“Yes, it is…” Yuzuru smiled “But you can go… fast”  
He only needed to hear this to be more confident in himself.  
He took off his shirt, and went back to kiss the Japanese, moaning in his mouth as he felt the other’s hand on his own nipples.  
Instinct took over and he found himself pounding harder inside his lover.  
“You ok?” Yuzuru asked him, with a blissful expression.  
Nathan kissed him back and moved closer, his thighs in pain from the contact with the hard wood.  
“Can we move to the bed?”  
Yuzuru nodded and then groaned when Nathan pulled out.  
He climbed down the table and took the American by his hand, walking to the double bed.  
Nathan checked his condom to make sure it hadn’t moved and it was still intact, before laying next to Yuzuru.  
The Japanese grabbed his arm and put his head over it, hugging him as he went back to kissing him.  
Their hands were free to roam over each other’s body and Nathan was particularly pleased to hear an unexpected moan leave Yuzuru’s mouth as he went to grope his buttcheek.  
“Do you still want me?” he asked, grabbing his still hard cock.  
“Yes…” the other replied, putting his arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.  
Their tongues were fighting just like their restless fingers.  
Yuzuru stood up and moved his legs to straddle Nathan, the friction between their erections reminding them again of that night in Moscow.  
Nathan put a hand on his cock to keep it still, while Yuzuru slowly slid down on it.  
The now familiar sensation of warmth was once again welcoming him to his own private paradise.  
Their moans were much more unrestrained, as Yuzuru was slowly riding him, finding the perfect pace for his hips to follow.  
“This is so much better”  
“Hhm?”  
He placed his hands on Yuzuru’s sides, gripping his skin tightly, before adding:  
“It’s much more delicious than that cake…”  
Yuzuru giggled, his muscles’ involuntary spasms clenching and trapping that nicely cut cock inside of himself.  
He moved up and then down, his cock bouncing at the same rhythm.  
Nathan’s fingers went to tease his sensitive nipple, and Yuzuru threw back his head in pleasure.  
He would almost let Nathan’s cock slid out, before wrapping it down to the base again.  
His hair were covering his half-closed eyes, glued to his forehead with all his sweat.  
Nathan’s hands went on his back, pushing him down to kiss him stupidly.  
He felt so light and so happy, like he couldn’t believe he was making love to that wonderful boy, yet it was happening.  
He wanted to cradle him in his arms as he was grinding his hips against his skin.  
He kissed his lips, his cheeks, his forehead, his jawline, his neck…  
Yuzuru was all smiles and started giving back just the same amount of attentions, with the same enthusiasm.  
“More sweet than cake” he muttered, before placing another kiss on Nathan’s Adam’s apple.  
His grinding was faster now, and his lover’s fingers were now sinking in his skin, dictating the speed.  
Yuzuru grabbed his cock with one hand and started pushing, getting pleasure in both ways.  
He was so close to his orgasm, he knew he would have just needed a harder pounding for him to release himself.  
Nathan seemed to understand, for he bent his legs and thrusted harder inside of the Japanese, biting his lower lip to focus himself on not falling apart from pleasure.  
Yuzuru arched his back to kiss Nathan again, tongues intertwined as his hand couldn’t find peace yet.  
He kept stroking, moaning and groaning, when he finally hit his peak and spilled his seed over Nathan’s stomach.  
The American, on the contrary, was still moving, basking in how tighter the muscles around his cock were now.  
It took him some more time to reach his orgasm, and with a groan he emptied himself inside the condom.  
Their foreheads were touching and they were looking at each other, smiling.  
Yuzuru raised his hips and moved to the side, laying on the bed, trying to adjust his breathing.  
Nathan took off the condom, making sure that it wasn’t dripping.  
“I think I’ll need tissues…”  
Yuzuru reached for a small package on his nightstand and handed him a couple.  
Once Nathan had wrapped the used condom in one, he used the other to clean his dirty stomach.  
“You came a lot” he told Yuzuru with a loving smile.  
“I really like it” he answered, with a small kiss on his cheek.  
Nathan stood up and threw away the tissues in the bin, before roughly fixing his hair and looking at the bed.  
Yuzuru seemed happy and blissful, his head resting on the pillow, as he was waiting for his lover to go back to the bed.  
He did it, putting his arm under Yuzuru’s neck and his arm around his back, cradling him.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day…” he muttered to his ear, before kissing the top of his head.  
He could feel his smile against his skin.  
“Yeah, happy Valentine’s Day… I think I will have to do something for you, for White Day…”

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I write a new story I always ask myself: what do I want to portrait this time?  
> I knew I wanted to, eventually, try writing something more fluff, even if fluff had never been my forte.  
> So I did what I know best: I mixed it with a nice dose of good old smut!  
> But, if it wasn’t enough for you, fear not! Just check my other [Works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/works)!  
> And PLEASE don't forget to leave kudos, comments or yell with/at me on my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/yuzuruhanyutrash/)! <3


End file.
